cawfandomcom-20200216-history
NGW SuperBrawl
SuperBrawl is an annual CAW wrestling click-per-view event produced by Mercurius Studios/NGW Entertainment since 2005. It is billed as the promotion's annual flagship event. SuperBrawl is to New Gen Wrestling as Super Bowl is to NFL, and more so, Wrestlemania is to the WWE, in the sense that it is one of the most important events of the year in CAW entertainment. It is the largest and longest-timing of all CAW wrestling events in the world and has been described to be "The Grandaddy of Them All," "The Showcase of the Immortals," "Where Rivalries End," and "The Biggest Party to Start the Summer". Taking the name from the former promotion, WCW, SuperBrawl marks as the Season Finale Event for NGW. This is the only CPV to have EVERY title on the line. This, along with Fully Loaded, Vixen's Vengeance, New Year's Bash, & Interactive Chaos/Taboo Tuesday are the only CPVs that took place every season. =Dates & Venues= =SuperBrawl: Tokyo Invasion= The first flagship CPV took place May 1-6, 2005, from the Saitama Super Arena in Saitama Prefecture, Tokyo, Japan as NGW's first season finale. It was said to have over 70,000 attended, but the reality is that the arena can only hold over 34,000. No matter the case is, is has many firsts of NGW that haven't been revealed throughout the season. The total length of the event was recorded, with 12 matches scheduled over the past six days, is at about 5 Hours, 20 minutes. Results DAY 1 :*'Aeris Gainsborough defeated Foxxy Love, Kiva, and Rikku in a Fatal 4-Way match to become #1 Contender for the Rumble Roses Championship' ::*Aeris pinned Rikku. :*'"Terrible" Terry Tate defeated Courtney Cate to win the Hardcore Championship' :*'The Turks (Reno & Rude) defeated Team Megas XLR (Coop & Jamie) to retain the Tag Team Championships' ::*Reno pinned Coop after the Turk Drop. DAY 2 :*'Ami Mizuno defeated Aeris Gainsborough to retain the Rumble Roses Championship' ::*Ami transformed into Dark Mercury, during a Sleeper Hold applied by Aeris. :*'Ashlee Simpson defeated Britney Spears and Lindsay Lohan in a Triple Threat "Battle of the Divas" Match' ::*Ashlee pinned Lindsey after the Lip-Sync Assault. ::*At the time, Ashlee Simpson was not signed with NGW, as she was part of ROW's Dumb Enough competition before she was voted out. :*'Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon & Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter defeated Minako Aino/Sailor Venus & Rei Hino/Sailor Mars to win the Women's Tag Team Championships in the "Senshi Gimmick Match"' ::*Usagi pinned Minako. ::*"Senshi Gimmick Match" is a Tornado Tag Hardcore Match, but participants are required to be in "Senshi Form". Only Usagi, Makoto, Minako, Ami, and Rei can do this. DAY 3 :*'Sephiroth defeated Cloud Strife in a Hell In A Cell Match' ::*Cloud did nine Braver Bombs, but Sephiroth managed to keep alive. DAY 4 :*'Ami Mizuno/Dark Mercury and Rinoa Hartilly fought to a TIE (6-6) in the 30-Minute Iron-Woman Match for the Women's Championship' ::*This is the first Iron-Woman Match in CAW History ::*Darkury's entrance was her Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon transformation sequence. ::*CEO Fredrick declaired a "Sudden Death" after seeing this end at a tie. :*'Ami Mizuno/Dark Mercury defeated Rinoa Heartilly in Sudden Death to retain the Women's Championship' DAY 5 :*'Tommy Vercetti defeated Claude "Speed" Houser and Carl "CJ" Johnson in the "Bloody Cell Match"' ::*"Bloody Cell" is a Hell in a Cell match with First Blood Only rules. ::*Tommy hit C.J with a lead pipe to make him bleed. :*'James Bond defeated Duke Nukem' FINAL DAY :*'Squall Leonheart defeated Tidus in the Ladder Match for the Rights to Rinoa Hartilly' ::*Winner keeps his job and will have Rinoa in his corner, while the loser will be fired. ::*'Rinoa Hartilly' got involved and double-crossed Tidus, helping Squall win. :*'Jet Li defeated "The Alpha Male" Monty Brown to win the World Heavyweight Championship' ::*The Unleashed reference was involved as the neckbrace was on Jet Li's neck when he came out. As soon as Monty removed it, Jet Li turned the match around and won the title in fashion. ::*Monty helped the crowd applaud the new champion after the match. ::*'Monty Brown' is the first "real" wrestler to appear in Superbrawl. Interesting Facts :*This is the only NGW CPV that took place overseas :*J-Pop singer Camui Gackt sang the Japanese national anthem at the beginning of the event. :*Only six championships were put on-the-line, before two new titles are introduced later in the 2006 portion of Season 2. :*This is the first NGW CPV to have 2 Hell in a Cell matches :*On Day 3, Jill Valentine was appointed Lt. Commissioner by Commissioner Theo Clardy with the help of the fans vote, prior to the event. :*This is the only SuperBrawl that has live performances. Metallica performed at the start of Day 3 while AC/DC performed, from Canada, later that night. :*'Ami Mizuno' is the only superstar to currently hold and defended both the Rumble Roses & the Women's Championships. :*At first, it was going to be a a One Day event, but criticism from people changed it to a Multi-Day Click-Per-Vew. :*This, along with SuperBrawl 2, are the only events with the "1-Hour A day for 6 Days" format. :*This SuperBrawl was done with only ONE game (WWE Day of Reckoning) :*Official theme songs of the event are: ::*'"My Way"' ::Performed by Limp Bizkit ::from the album Chocolate Starfish & Hot Dog-Flavored Water ::*'"St. Anger"' ::Performed by Metallica ::from the album St. Anger =SuperBrawl 2= The second year, taglined as "SuperBrawl Goes Hollywood", took place at the STAPLES Center where over 20,000 witnessed six days of NGW action from June 11-16, 2006. This marks the 2nd Season Finale with 13 matches scheduled. This is totaled at just over 6 Hours, 10 Minutes. Results DAY 1 :*'Tifa Lockheart defeated Morgan Webb, Dixie Clemets, and Holly Marie Combs in a Fatal 4-Way match to become #1 Contender for the Rumble Roses Championship' ::*Tifa pinned Morgan after hitting her with a chair. :*'Brock Samson defeated "Terrible" Terry Tate to win the Hardcore Championship' ::*'Barett Wallace defeated Brock Samson to win the Hardcore Championship' ::*'Irvine Kinneas defeated Barett Wallace to win the Hardcore Championship' :::*24/7 Rule applied and within 5 minutes, 2 title changes happened after Brock's win. :*'Rinoa Heartilly defeated James Bond, The Sess, and X-Tina Aguilera in the Inter-Gender Money In The Bank Ladder Match' ::*This is the inaugural year to have a Money In The Bank match. DAY 2 :*'Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon & Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter defeated The Simpson Sisters (Ashlee & Jessica) to win the Women's Tag Team Championships in a Tornado Tag NoDQ Match' ::*Makoto pinned Ashlee after hitting her with a chair. ::*Usagi & Makoto are the only team to win the Women's Tag Team Championship at the first two SuperBrawls, from two different teams. :*'The OPA ("Terrible" Terry Tate & Courtney Cate) defeated The Turks (Reno & Rude) to retain the Tag Team Championships' ::*Courtney pinned Reno after the 3-D. ::*''The OPA'' means Orange Protection Agency as part of The O.C. :*'Amanda defeated Hillary Duff to retain the CCW Women's Championship' ::*Amanda used the middle ropes to win the match. ::*The ending of the match did not satisfy CCW Owner, Isaac. :*'Mr. Dream defeated Little Mac in the "Mr. Dream Boxing Invitational" (K.O. at 4:39 in the 4th Round)' ::*Mr. Dream sent an open challenge for a 5-Round Boxing Match, which Little Mac accepted. DAY 3 :*'Freddy Krueger defeated Mr. Clean, Link and Superman in a Fatal 4-Way CAW Hall of Fame Match' ::*Freddy made Mr. Clean submit to the Iron Claw. :::*'Aquaman defeated Freddy Krueger in "Freddy's World" (Hell In A Cell)' ::::*Both matches involve all five Class of 2006 CAW Hall of Famers ::*This is the first year to have a multi-league CAW Hall of Fame, even if the critics say that this was a bad idea. It was even reviewed as the WORST of the event. DAY 4 :*'Sephiroth defeated Cloud Strife (2-1) in the "Highway to Hell Series" to retain the International Championship' ::*''"Highway to Hell Series"'' is the equivalent to 3 Stages of Hell. ::*In order of matches and winner of each: :::*'Cloud Strife pinned Sephiroth in a Hardcore Match' :::*'Sephiroth pinned Cloud in a Hell In A Cell Match' :::*'Sephiroth by "Sending Cloud into Oblivion" in a Final Destination Match' ::::*"Final Destination Match" is NGW's name for NoDQ CAW's "Trip to Oblivion". ::*This is Cloud's last NGW match. DAY 5 :*'Ami Mizuno defeated Tifa Lockheart to retain the Rumble Roses Championship' ::*'Ashlee Simpson' attacked Ami, but Tifa's retaliation gave enough time for Ami to come back and win. :*'Lindsay Lohan defeated Aerith Gainsborough via to win the Internet Vixen's Championship' ::*Lindsay played possum on Aerith to win. ::*Lindsey's entrance was a clip from Robot Chicken where she is parodied as The Highlander :*'Commissioner Theo Clardy defeated Jill Valentine in a TLC "Winner-Take-All" Match' ::*Winner takes control of NGW. If Jill loses, she's fired from the company. ::*'Ami Mizuno' attacked Jill and helped Theo win. ::*Jill was fired as Lt. Commissioner and as a NGW superstar after her loss to Theo--the exact same event she was hired on by the same man, last year. FINAL DAY :*'Ami Mizuno/Dark Mercury defeated Ashlee Simpson (4-3) in the 30-Minute Iron-Woman Match to retain the Women's Championship' ::*The Guest Referee was Danica Patrick--her second time since the Women's Championship Match at Vixen's Vengeance 2005, that also involved Ami Mizuno. ::*Ami Mizuno used the Dark Execution and Ashlee tapped out at a fraction of a second remaining. ::*After the match, Ashlee's temper flared as she tried to take out Danica, but Danica did the "Mercury Stunner" to shut her up. ::*The Women's Championship Match is pushed to Co-Main Event status, due to the popularity of the title and it's holder, Ami Mizuno. :*'Tommy Vercetti defeated Duke Nukem to win the World Heavyweight Championship' ::*Duke Nukem's entrance was over 3 minutes long, wearing orange-colored gown and crown--due to his famous "Hail to the King, Baby!" line he used in the Duke Nukem video game series. ::*'Vercetti' became the first-time World Heavyweight Champion, making this the second SuperBrawl for a male superstar to win the World Title for the first time--preceded by Jet Li. Interesting Facts :*This is the first year to have eight championships being put on-the-line. :*This is the first time that TWO GAMES were used to make the event. (WWE Day of Reckoning 2, WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2006) :*This is also the first time that the Opening Ceremony & Opening Pyro was redone using the footage from WWE WrestleMania 21 and customized it. :*Again, Ami Mizuno is the only superstar to currently hold and defended both the Rumble Roses & the Women's Championships, making it two years in a row this happened. :*This is first NGW CPV to have 2 Ladder matches. :*The opening video & the 30-Minute Iron-Woman Match was praised the most out of the whole event by fans at CAW Underground. :*This is the first time that another league is involved in the event for some of the matches (CCW). :*This is the first SuperBrawl that involved "Faction vs Faction", as The O.C. was the first multi-league faction to invade NGW, which lasted eight months--beginning at New Year's Bash 2006, ended at Fall Brawl: WarGames (2006). :*'The O.C.' members include--at the time--'Duke Nukem, Jill Valentine, Hillary Duff, Mr. Dream, Terry Tate, Courtney Cate, Ashlee Simpson,' and Jessica Simpson. :*This, along with SuperBrawl: Tokyo Invasion, are the only events with the "1-Hour A day for 6 Days" format. :*To date, SuperBrawls 1 & 2 were the only events to have the Hardcore Championship, Women's Tag Team Championship & World Heavyweight Championship change hands while the Rumble Roses Championship, Tag Team Championship, and the Women's Championship were defended. :*Official theme songs of the event are: ::*'"Slither"' ::Performed by Velvet Revolver ::from the album Contraband ::*'"Old School Hollywood"' ::Performed by System Of A Down ::from the album Mezmerize =SuperBrawl 3= Released on July 7th, 2007, as a "3 days-in-1 day" package from Houston, Texas' Reliant Astrodome & Reliant Stadium, contained 13 exciting matches--five in the Astrodome, eight in the Reliant Stadium. This was aired on June 15-17, 2007, but the event was delayed due to commentary issues. The total length of event is over 7 Hours and 4 Minutes, making this the longest SuperBrawl, to date. Results DAY 1: RELIANT ASTRODOME MATCHES :*'Britney Spears defeated Rinoa Heartilly' ::*This is Britney Spears' last NGW CPV appearance. :*'Makoto Kino defeated Lara Croft, Dixie Clements and Christina Aguilera in the Women's Money In The Bank Ladder Match' ::*This is Makoto's 3rd straight SuperBrawl win. :*'April O'Neil defeated Danica Patrick' ::*Danica wants to takes her fustrations on an opponent, which April answered. ::*April hit Danica with a lead pipe to get the win. ::*This match was not on the final card. ::*This is April O'Neil's debut match. DAY 1: RELIANT STADIUM MATCHES :*'The Turks (Reno & Rude) defeated Brock Samson & Duke Nukem to win the Tag Team Championships' ::*Reno DDT'd Duke onto a steel chair for the win ::*This is the 3rd Superbrawl where The Turks are in a Tag Team title match. ::*This is Duke Nukem's 3rd straight SuperBrawl loss ::*This is the first Superbrawl where the Tag Team titles changed hands. DAY 2: RELIANT ASTRODOME MATCHES :*'Aerith Gainsborough defeated Holly Marie Combs to retain the Rumble Roses Championship'' DAY 2: RELIANT STADIUM MATCHES :*'The Big Show defeated The Dark Prince, Eminem, Eddie Murphy, Jet Li, and Tommy Vercetti in the Men's Money In The Bank Ladder Match' ::*This is The Big Show's last NGW CPV appearance. He never cashed in the Money in the Bank. :*'Courtney Cate defeated "Terrible" Terry Tate to win the International Championship' ::*Courtney low blows Terry while the ref was down to win. :*'Commissioner Theo Clardy defeated CEO Fredrick James Francis in a Last Man Standing Match' ::*Theo used the steel steps to knock Fredrick, unconsciously. ::*The stipulation was if Fredrick loses, he must disband the Corporate Ministry, forever. ::*This match had no commentary. FINAL DAY: RELIANT ASTRODOME MATCHES :*'Lita defeated Lara Croft to win the Internet Vixen's Championship' ::*'Lara Croft' is the second person to go double-duty at a SuperBrawl. :*'Tifa Lockheart defeated Ami Mizuno/Dark Mercury (5-4) in the 30-Minute Iron-Woman Match' ::*Ami tapped out to the Tifa Lock with five seconds remaining ::*'Reno' and Rude appeared after the match, but Ami attacked them. ::*This marks the end of Ami's SuperBrawl winning streak. ::*This is also her first loss as DarkMercury. ::*This is the first time that Ami Mizuno is not in any title match at a SuperBrawl. FINAL DAY: RELIANT STADIUM MATCHES :*'The Simpson Sisters (Ashlee and Jessica)defeated Haruka Tenoh & Michiru Kaioh to win the Women's Tag Team Championships' ::*Ashlee pinned Michiru after the Lip-Sync Assault. ::*This is Ashlee & Jessica's first tag team match since Superbrawl 2. :*'Jet Li defeated Carl Brutananadilewski to win the Hardcore Championship' ::*This was the final match Hardcore Frenzy ::*This is the first time that Carl and Jet Li faced each other since the very first episode of WarZone. :*'Yuna defeated Mistress Rikku to win the Women's Championship' ::*After the match, Yuna convinced Rikku to come back to being friends. ::*This is the first SuperBrawl where the Women's Championship changed hands. :*'Sephiroth defeated James Bond and Kurt Angle to retain the World Heavyweight Championship' ::*Sephiroth pinned Angle. ::*This is Sephiroth's 3rd straight win at SuperBrawl. ::*After the match, the lights went out and when it returned Sephiroth found himself on top of the Hell in a Cell with a masked man with him. The masked man threw him off the cell and Sephiroth fell onto an announce table. He suffered rib injuries after that incident. ::*This is the first SuperBrawl where the World Heavyweight Championship was retained. Hardcore Frenzy To take advantage of the Hardcore Title's "24/7 Rule", the name Hardcore Frenzy was used for the three-day event. There were eight encounters, with multiple title changes. These happened at certain times and will be described within each. DAY ONE :The following happened after the Rinoa/Britney match, before the Women's Money In The Bank Ladder Match, at Reliant Park's parking lot: ::*'Samuel L Jackson defeated Seifer Almasy via KO to retain the Hardcore Title' :::*Samuel Pimp-Bombed Seifer to knock him out. DAY TWO :The following took place at the beginning of the night in the Reliant Astrodome: ::*'Rei Hino/Sailor Mars defeated Samuel L. Jackson to win the Hardcore Championship' ::*'Minako Aino/Sailor Venus defeated Rei Hino/Sailor Mars to win the Hardcore Championship' ::*'Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon def. Minako Aino/Sailor Venus to win the Hardcore Championship' :The following happened after the Last Man Standing Match, backstage at Reliant Astrodome: Note: These matches had no commentary ::*'Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon defeated The Sess to retain the Hardcore Championship' ::*'Marcus Fenix defeated Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon to win the Hardcore Championship' :::*'Usagi Tsukino' is the only NGW wrestler who has won, retained and lost the Hardcore title in the same event. FINAL DAY :The following happened after the Women's Tag Team Title match, at the Reliant Park parking lot: ::*'Carl Brutananadilewski defeated Marcus Fenix via KO to win the Hardcore Championship' :::*Carl threw Marcus into the garbage truck and driven out of Reliant Park. :The following happened in the ring: ::*'Jet Li defeated Carl Brutananadilewski to win the Hardcore Championship' :::*This is the Deadline match. Interesting Facts *This was released on "Lucky Day", 07-07-07 *This is the first NGW CPV that took place in two stadiums in one city. *To date, this is the longest CAW event in history. *Attendance Records for both stadiums were broken for one event (73.321 for the Reliant Stadium, 68.021 for the Reliant Astrodome, 231.342 combined stadiums total). *Two games were used to make the event (WWE day of Reckoning for GameCube and WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2007 for XBox 360) *This year's NGW CAW Hall of Fame inductees are: James Bond, Eddie Murphy, Eminem, and Tommy Vercetti. All four were former Slam N Jam wrestlers. *This is Carl Brutananadilewski, Eddie Murphy, Eminem, Lara Croft, Seifer Almasy & Yuna's 1st Superbrawl appearance since their debut back in 2004. *Due to the Corporate Ministry Storyline, a replacement commentator was suppose to occur until Final Day, but none would want to participate, making Fredrick do the job, and keeping the storyline at the same time. *This is the second SuperBrawl in a row containing the "Faction vs Faction"--'The Corporate Ministry', lead by CEO Fredrick J. Francis, against The People's Alliance, led by Commissioner Theo Clardy. *Footage of WWE WrestleMania XX (for the pyro of the Reliant Astrodome) and WWE WrestleMania 22 (for Opening Ceremonies and Pyro for the Reliant Stadium) were used. *This is the first time that the recap video didn't show the credits during the video. *'Usagi Tsukino' & Ami Mizuno have the most total number of wins at SuperBrawl with 4''' each. *''Six Hardcore Title changes'' occur during the '''Hardcore Frenzy. *The Women's Championship, Hardcore Championship, Tag Team Championship, Women's Tag Team Championship, and the Internet Vixen's Championship are the only titles changed while the remaining titles retained. *This is the second year of Money In The Bank, but is held in two different matches: a 6-men MITB and a 4-women MITB. *Official theme songs of the event are: :*'"Lies (aka QWERTY)"' :Performed by Linkin Park :From the album "Linkin Park Underground 6"' :*'"The Power"' :Performed by H-Bloxx :From the album "Get In The Ring" :*'"Almost Unreal"' :Performed by Roxette :From the album "Collection of Roxette Hits" =SuperBrawl IV= To air Spring 2008, the fourth annual event will take place from the University of Phoenix Stadium in Glendale, Arizona.